


a heart on fire

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Aphrodisiacs, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Secret Crush, Sex Toys, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo knows so much about Hux, still, little memories peppered around in his mind that rise unbidden when loneliness threatens to swallow him up. He knows Hux prefers his coffee black, with notes of cinnamon and clove, fresh from the press. He knows he’s a real pillow hog, always grasping them tightly to his chest. He knows his thighs are sensitive, that they tremble and twitch whenever someone traces the tender skin with their teeth.He doesn’t know why their paths have crossed like this. It almost feels cruel, like a joke played on Kylo by the universe, to put him this close to Hux, make him confront the reality he tries to escape by dwelling on old memories.Collection of fluff fics based on prompts fromkyluxromanceweek.





	1. Day 1: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just doing little drabbles for this event and Valentine's Week. Enjoy!

Hux had been counting on Ren to not remember. After all, he’d been fresh out of the bacta tank, half conscious and weak on a medbay bed. Hux had come only to ensure his co-commander’s fully recovery, to gauge how soon Ren would be able to serve some use once more.

He’d looked like a wreck still, lying there with his wounds scarred over and his hair unkempt over his forehead and out over the flat pillow. His expression twitched occasionally, as if his mind racked with troubling thoughts, and before Hux could tame it an urge had risen up beside him, an urge to soothe that wild mind and bring it back under control. He’d stolen one little exhale from Ren’s lips as he’d bent over him before leaving, content with the knowledge no one would ever be the wiser.

But of course he couldn’t be granted even such a minor reprieve. Ren is a damned sorcerer, _of course_ he remembers what Hux had done in a moment of weakness, believing he could get away with it, that he could be satisfied with a brief moment of indulgence. So now he stands in front of Hux, face unmasked as it had been in the medbay, gripping the general’s wrist and keeping him from returning inside his quarters.

“That mind of yours crafts such bizarre daydreams,” Hux scowls, muscles flexing in Kylo’s grasp, “I don’t know why you have to make this my problem.”

“That was no dream,” Kylo states. His bulk nearly fills Hux’s doorframe, as if he’s trying to intimidate as well as investigate. “General, I _felt_ you—I just need to know why.”

“There is no ‘why.’ There was never anything. Let it go, Ren.” Hux forces finality into his voice, only for it to break like a traitor on the other man’s name. Despite himself there’s heat in his chest and stomach at Ren’s voice, his proximity, and that same urge floats up, unquenched by the chaste brush of lips in the medbay. He momentarily stops trying to pull away, moving his eyes from the space just past Ren’s head to lock their gazes. He swallows, resistance fading from his posture even as his insides tense with desire.

This time it’s Ren that moves, leaving Hux to wonder whether he would have been the one to initiate had he been awake, staring up at the general with those deep, wounded eyes that seek someone to ground them. His other hand cups Hux’s cheek, thumb spreading at the corner of his mouth for the brief moment before their lips press together.

Ren’s warmer than Hux remembers, less lifeless than he’d been lying in the bed, barely scraped from the verge of death. He pulses now like a twisted ball of heat as his lips work against Hux’s, hand holding the general’s head in place as they partake of each other.

It’s truly indulgent, wet and longer than Hux thinks is necessary, but when they finally part and he realizes his free hand has become tangled in Ren’s long locks, he craves so much more. Hux takes a step back just as Ren struts forward, the door to his quarters sliding shut behind them, sealing the co-commanders in with their desires. 

And all of the kisses that follow are so much better than their first.


	2. Day 2: Accidental Aphrodisiacs

The poison, analyzed from the remnants of Hux’s glass, had been meant to kill. The medic had explained that a mere drop was potent enough to kill a dozen humans within minutes.

_What a way_ , Kylo thought as he wrestled the general to the bed _, to find out Hux isn’t entirely human_.

While he’s happy not to have a corpse on his hands, part of him preferred the still, unresponsive Hux that’d lied on the bed only minutes before to the squirming, _moaning_ body beneath him. But the medic had warned him, when Kylo had agreed to take Hux away to “deal with” in private, what would happen should the general wake up, and Kylo had nobody to blame but himself for his current predicament.

_And_ whoever had tried to poison the general. Though their plan had been thwarted thanks to Hux’s biology, Kylo still relished in the idea of taking them apart.

But that must wait until after Hux passed the toxin from his system, until these _frustrating_ symptoms ceased.

“ _General_ ,” Kylo growled, finally seizing one of Hux’s curious hands and pinning them back against the bed. Instead of getting him to behave, however, it seemed to only encourage him, and Hux rolled his eyes and opened his lips as his hips rutted up against Kylo’s groin.

“Stop that.” He grabbed the general’s other wrist as it tried to snake down between the two of them, pinning it beside its brother above Hux’s head. Kylo furrowed his brow, glaring at the man lying supine beneath him, eyes roving over the flushed flesh on his cheeks and partially bared chest, the way Hux’s tongue lapped out from between his lips, the way his pearly teeth dug into his lower lip.

To see the typically immaculate, sneering general so debauched and needy was jarring, yet Kylo couldn’t pull his eyes away. Surely he could keep Hux pinned with the Force, or sedate him until the effects of the poisoned passed, but as Kylo gazed down upon the writhing general he found he couldn’t pull his hands away—as if Hux had some strange power of his own that he’d decided to use on Kylo, to pull him in and keep him.

The next time Hux rutted up Kylo dipped his hips downwards, sparking friction between their groins as he ground them together. Hux’s teeth lost grip on his lip and he gasped, gyrating his hips in desperation at the touch he mindlessly craved.

“ _Shh_ ,” Kylo whispered, letting one of Hux’s wrists go to cradle his hip, keeping their hardening cocks together, “I have you.”

Hux’s eyelids fluttered at that, blurry green barely visible beneath pale lashes, and he leans his head up ever so slightly. A puff of distressed air left his lips, mind too far gone to put together the words he needed.

Thankfully, even through the addled flurry currently swarming Hux’s mind, Kylo _understood_. He leaned in, parting his lips slightly before he sealed their panting breaths together in a firm kiss.


	3. Day 3: Suits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went for some modern AU BenArmie with this one. Enjoy!

Armitage wears midnight blue as well as the night outside the window, the inky slats of fabric parting underneath Ben’s hands as he pops open one button, then the other. His white undershirt glows pristine thanks to the moonlight filtering in, illuminating parts of the room in the patterns of the half-drawn blinds.

The day’s cologne still lingers on Armitage’s neck, clinging in the liminal space between his collar and skin. With one hand braced against his lover’s hip his other trails up his neck and into his hair to tug it back. Ben buries his nose against Armitage’s throat and inhales, engrossed in the faded scent of sandalwood and linen for a moment as he presses close, sliding his knee partially between his lover’s thighs.

“Oh hell—“ Armitage rasps, voice fumbling for the usual panache he carries in the office when he meets Ben with cold eye and a sneer, worlds away from the man warmed with alcohol and rubbing his tenting crotch against Ben’s leg. Armitage clings tightly to his shoulders when he shifts his weight upwards, leaving those finely tipped shoes to brush against the floor for only a moment before Ben heaves him forward, the both of them tumbling onto the bed with a slight bounce.

Now Armitage’s body lies fully in the moonlight, shadows in the sheets spidering like little cracks outwards from his weight. The sides of his suit jacket open on each side, like wings or flayed open flesh, and his tie crinkles against his chest, golden pin keeping it clipped askew. Armitage has one wrist thrown over his forehead, shading his eyes but not the ghostly tinge of pink blush on his cheeks.

Ben settles himself between his lover’s legs, parting his thighs to their limit to fit his bulk. He goes for Armitage’s belt, undoing it just enough to pull his pants down and off those long, skinny legs Ben’s been dying to see all this time.

Delicate spots mark Armitage’s skin all the way from the hem of his briefs to the strap of the garters holding up his socks, and as Ben levers one calf over his shoulder he can’t resist nipping lightly at a little cluster of freckles on his flesh. Below him Armitage whimpers as Ben pulls at his briefs, peeling the thin black fabric away from where it sticks glistening against his twitching groin.

Much as Ben wants to feel Armitage’s body wrapped wet and tight around him the squeeze of his lover’s thighs as he presses his legs together is _tantalizing_ , promoting a new fantasy in his mind as he grasps for the lube from the bedside table. His cock pulses insistently in his pants, reminding him of his own tight clothes, how he’ll need to divest himself of them soon lest he soil his work pants in anticipation.

First Ben keeps his lover’s legs half bent up towards his chest as he slides lube-slick fingers through the meet of his Armitage’s thighs, earning him a start and a confused glare. Ben mumbles reassurance as he strokes the softness of his lover’s skin until he’s satisfied, pulling back to finally relieve his straining zipper.

Any confusion left in Armitage’s mind leaves once the head of Ben’s cock presses between his thighs, burrowing through the warm, slick crevasse until it pushes out the other side, shaft coming to rest atop his pale, twitching balls. Armitage reaches back with his other hand and grabs at sheets beside his head as he cries, sound forced to the corners of Ben’s room to linger, left in reserve for nights when he might need to comfort his solitude.

Ben hugs Armitage’s legs to his chest as he ruts between his thighs, rubbing the side of his cock in a line from his lover’s ass to his taint to his shaft. Armitage groans, clutching athis own face as he rocks his hips and clenches his thighs in response. His now-rumpled dress shirt tightens around his rapidly rising and falling chest, strands of ginger hair fanning out against the pillow as Ben ruthlessly humps him, all professional decorum fucked out and far-flung from the two men clinging to each other in the relative quiet of a dark bedroom.

With Armitage’s slick thighs wrapped so tightly about his cock it’s hard for Ben not to come first, so he buries himself one last time in his lover’s soft warmth as he spill out all over the hem of Armitage’s dress shirt, dripping where the slight, surfeit roundness of his belly trembles and heaves with breath as he follows Ben over the edge.

Exhausted, Armitage lets his legs fall open once Ben lets them go, slick and stained thighs wide against the sheets. His breathing evens out in the aftermath, fingers still pressed against his forehead. Once Ben stops shaking from the force of his orgasm he sits up slightly and leans forward, propping himself up on one hand as he moves in to kiss Armitage.

His lips shudder in a slight chuckle, hand finally lifting away from his eyes to settle on Ben’s shoulder. Armitage’s thumb rubs against the fabric of his suit, an interested smirk drifting into his flushed expression.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, now.”


	4. Day 4: Secret Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm weak for office romances with these two. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head! I hope you guys enjoy!

Hux can’t help but scowl when he returns to his cubicle, fresh cup of coffee in hand, to find a little wrapped box sitting just in front of his keyboard.

He narrows his eyes at it, as if his stare could wither the sparkly red bow sitting innocently atop the shiny golden paper. It’s not the first strange gift he’s received in the past few weeks, and honestly? They’re starting to wear on his nerves.

He growls as he sets his steaming coffee cup on the desk and picks up the box, looking down his nose at it as he turns it over in his hands. Of course there’s no tag. Whoever is doing this clearly doesn’t want to be found out.

Hux shakes the gift, considering just dumping it in the trash and forgetting about it altogether, but instead he pulls at the red bow and slips it off before tearing into the paper. Beneath he finds a silky red box, a name Hux recognizes from the high-end grocery store he occasionally frequents scrawled in gold on top. He pries open the lid and wrinkles his nose at the fancy chocolates nestled inside—the kind of heavy, indulgent sweets that Hux hardly partook in. He scowls and stuffs them into his laptop bag, trying to put the gift far from his mind so he could get the afternoon’s work done.

Whoever thought it funny to play such a joke wasn’t going to get a rise out of him that easily.

* * *

The following day Hux returns from a trip to the bathroom to find a single rose, lovingly wrapped in red ribbon, siting in his mesh pencil holder. Hux frowns, plucking the rose out and peering around the wall of his cubicle to where Phasma sits at her desk, phone cradled against her shoulder. She shoots Hux a quizzical look, signing off from the call and setting it back in its cradle.

“What is it?”

“Did you see who left this?” He brandishes the rose at her, eyebrows furrowed. She glances at the rose for a moment, before smirking.

“You got an admirer?”

“Of course not,” Hux hisses, shaking the stupid flower. “Someone is _obviously_ trying to make a joke out of me. Make me look like some kind of lovesick _fool_.”

Phasma laughs, turning around in her chair to face him.

“You know, most people would be happy to get free gifts, even if it was from a stranger.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Lighten up a little.”

Hux scowls, folding his arms.

“I’ll ‘lighten up’ as soon as I figure out who is doing this. I want you to keep your eyes and ears open next time I leave my desk, see if whoever they are shows themselves.”

“Yes _sir_ ,” Phasma taunts as he storms back to his cubicle, stuffing the rose in one of his drawers before getting back to work. Later, he gets up to grab coffee, but to his surprise and slight disappointment no new gifts grace his desk when he comes back, and Phasma tells him she didn’t notice anything. 

When Hux comes to work early the next morning, there’s a massive bouquet of roses sitting daringly in his chair.

* * *

The gifts only grow more extravagant as the days go on. A little bag filled with delicate macarons and rolls of fruit pastilles. More flowers, this time a striking bunch of black lilies. A half-sized bottle of Prosecco. A small porcelain figure of a cat—which, despite himself, Hux actually _likes_ , and sits on the little shelf above his computer as soon as he unwraps it.

And _still_ he’s been unable to figure out who’s responsible, or _why_ they’re doing it.

He’s sure it must be a prank, but there’s no one in the office he believes would go to such lengths. These kind of gifts are expensive, nothing even the most dedicated would throw away on some silly joke.

Then why?

Periodically he considers Phasma’s suggestion, that he has a true admirer—but he isn’t exactly well-liked among his coworkers. He’s more than competent in his work but rather cold when it comes to socializing, not interested in gossip or debate with the rest of the office. Hux is the type to keep his personal life far removed from his professional life, disinterested in indulging his colleagues’ incessant need for small-talk.

He can’t imagine any of them wanting to become— _romantically_ involved with him.

So maybe it really is a joke at his expense. Perhaps the entire office pooled their funds together, just to lead Hux on, make him believe anyone could ever be interested in him. Maybe they were just waiting for him to fall for it, so they could pull the rug out from under his feet and mock him. 

Honestly, Hux can’t wait for the weekend, where he might be free of all this nonsense for two blissful days. He checks his watch as he returns from his lunch break, hoping the next few hours will fly by, so he can spend his time in the solitude of his apartment with his cat and favorite books.

But as Hux approaches his cubicle he stops dead in his tracks, lips parting in surprise at what he sees—not another bouquet of roses nor box of chocolates, but a besuited man with long, dark hair barely tamed back against his head.

Hux recognizes him instantly.

 _Ren_ , one of the upper managers that Hux rarely even saw in his department, though he certainly _heard_ plenty of rumors about the man. He apparently came from a wealthy family, and Hux has heard grumblings that may have influenced his appointment. From the few times Hux has encountered him, he seems a touch too changeable for such a position, but otherwise he’d never given the man much thought.

Until now, when he notices the wrapped box in Ren’s hand, topped with the same kind of red ribbon as all the other gifts Hux has received.

“You’re _kidding_ ,” is the first thing to come out of Hux’s mouth, in a wholly unprofessional manner but he can’t hold back. He stares at the gift in Ren’s hands, then up to the man’s face, feeling a conflict of emotions roil in his stomach at the amused expression he finds there.

“Nope. Just really good at sneaking around.” Ren smirks, looking quite satisfied with himself. Hux frowns, heart fluttering even as his mind reels in denial.

“I thought this was all a joke…it’s not a joke, is it?” He asks, taking a step back. Ren’s face falls slightly, frowning.

“No? Why would you think it was a joke?” He fidgets with the gift, confident posture taking a slight hit. “Did you not like the things I got you?”

“I—that’s not—that’s beside the point,” Hux stammers, regretting the flush he can feel crawling to his cheeks. “But I didn’t realize anyone here would be… _serious_ about me. Much less a junior manager.”

He’d gone through a list of suspects in his head several times and had at least _considered_ Ren, but quickly dismissed the possibility. Hux can’t wrap his head around the fact that Ren was responsible for this all along—but perhaps he’d been just that good at concealing his feelings. Biding his time, plying Hux with little gifts and presents until he felt confident enough to confront him.

It’s a little endearing—which is not a word he ever thought he’d ever ascribe to someone like Ren.

“I’m serious. Very serious.” Hux takes the wrapped box as Ren holds it out to him. His heart beats a little quickly as he pulls at the bow, taking the little lid off. His eyes widen at what he sees underneath, lips parting in surprise.

Nestled in a bed of white silk are a pair of golden cufflinks, dotted in the center with a dark red stone. Truthfully they’re a little too gaudy for Hux’s taste but he’s still bewildered by the gesture.

Alright. It’s definitely _not_ a joke.

Ren moves in closer, and as Hux inhales sharply he can detect the strong scent of his cologne.

“Wear them tonight?”

“Tonight?” Hux looks up, raising his eyebrow. “What’s tonight?”

“A date. Well, hopefully.” Ren shrugs, closing Hux’s hand over the box. “If you’ll indulge me.”

Hux balks, eyes widening at his audacity. His first instinct is to say _no_ , remembering his plans of solitude and relaxation for the weekend, but—

—It has been quite awhile since Hux has been on a proper date, and part of him feels curiosity at just what further sort of pampering Ren has in store for him. After a moment’s hesitation he composes himself with a nod.

“I don’t have a car. You’ll have to pick me up.” Despite himself, Hux feels his heartbeat pick up in his chest. The grin returns to Ren’s face, looking excited as a schoolboy with a crush.

“Deal. See you tonight, Armitage.” And with an affectionate pat to the hand he turns away and walks away, leaving Hux to ponder over what exactly he’s gotten himself into this evening.


	5. Day 5: Valentine's Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg, omegaverse, and modern AU for this one! I had some fun with it. I hope you enjoy!

It’s a little more difficult for Hux to feel attractive this far into his pregnancy.

He’s never considered himself some sort of adonis—what with his poor muscle tone and slender build—but he long ago accepted how he looked, used his wits to compensate for a lack of physical brawn. But now that his body’s really started to change with pregnancy, he’s having the opposite problem.

His previously slim middle has ballooned outwards without mercy, forcing roundness into his hips and thighs and face and making him feel bloated and uncomfortable in even the clothes tailored to his new size. The white dress shirt he wears makes ample room for his belly yet still feels too small, as do the navy slacks hanging around his hips. The end of his tie crumples atop the curve of his stomach, refusing to stay in place even with the help of a little golden clip. Hux shifts his position, looking at his body head on instead of at the side, but it doesn’t change his impression of himself much. 

And he _still_ has a few months left. Lord knows how strange and swollen he’ll look when he’s about to pop.

Hux almost wishes they’d made plans to stay in for Valentine’s Day. It isn’t that he dislikes going on dates, but rather his current appearance embarrasses him. Even freshly washed, with his hair combed pristinely into place, he feels sloppy. His belly sticks too far out and trying to button his suit jacket over it just leaves him looking even more ridiculous.

He can’t hide anything anymore—it’s obvious to anyone with a functioning pair of eyes that he’s been bred.

And that bothers him.

Kylo has made reservations at one of the fanciest, most well-renown restaurants in the city. Hux knows how badly he’s wanted to spoil his omega, how much he’s been saving up for such a perfect dinner. He knows Kylo will be crestfallen if Hux tells him he wants to cancel their plans and stay home, but he just can’t feel completely comfortable going out like this. 

Hux is still scrutinizing himself in the mirror by the time Kylo finishes in the bathroom, fingers busy buttoning up his dress shirt as he strides towards him. Hux lifts his chin to catch a flash of his mate’s muscular abdomen, a pang of jealous shooting through him at the sight.

“You ready?” Kylo tucks his shirt into his pants, coming up to stand behind Hux. The omega frowns, chin tucked to his chest as returns his glare back down to his belly.

“I suppose.” Hux tries to keep the distress from his voice but as always he can’t hide his feelings from Kylo. One of his alpha’s broad palms comes to rest on his waist, before rubbing around to the front of his stomach. It rests right where the omega’s belly button has started to pop out, rubbing against his shirt.

“You look perfect. Handsome.”

Hux sighs, turning to face his mate with a disbelieving look.

“Even though it appears I’ve stuffed a melon under my shirt.”

“So? You’re pregnant. It’s supposed to look like that.”

“Yes, but—“ Hux purses his lips, settling both hands on his waist and jutting his belly out further, as if to emphasize to Kylo his grotesque size.

“We’re going to draw attention. It’s a _nice_ place.” Male omegas weren’t particularly common, and few decided to bear children of their own. While Hux might not look entirely strange, he would still turn heads. If those at the grocery store or coffee shop ogled his pregnancy, there was no telling how he might be judged by the guests of such a high-class establishment.

Hux wonders how many might notice the bare spot on his left ring finger, contrast it with the obvious heft of his belly. If his father saw him now, he _certainly_ would. He feels his throat grow tight, and he swallows.

“Sure you’ll draw attention, but just from people jealous I landed such a perfect mate.” Kylo carefully pets his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Stop worrying about it.”

“I know. It’s silly. But I can’t help it.” Hux braces his hands against both sides of his belly, feeling it expand out with his breath. “What if someone who knows _him_ sees me? I can’t hide this anymore.”

“Look, if anyone has a problem with how you look they’ll have to deal with me first.” Kylo moves his hand to Hux’s chin, gently tilting it up until his omega meets his eyes, though he quickly glances away.

“I don’t think the maître d’ would take kindly to you pummeling another guest…” Hux murmurs, letting Kylo press their foreheads together. His mate smells nicely, teakwood cologne enhancing his natural musk.

“Any alpha worth their salt would do they same if they had a mate as perfect as you.”

“Charmer. You’re aiming for something more than just a romantic dinner tonight, I can feel it.” Hux chuckles, hand smoothing over Kylo’s waist. “Trying to butter me up.”

“If you’re talking about sex, I don’t need to spend half a paycheck on a meal to get that.” Kylo peppers a kiss on Hux’s lips. “I’ve come to understand just how insatiable pregnancy makes you.”

Hux frowns and pulls away, but doesn’t try to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Don’t start. I’ve just gotten into these clothes, I don’t need you tearing them off of me and making us miss our reservation.”

Kylo chases Hux with one last kiss, placing it beneath his left eye before stepping away.

“Of course. We’ll save that kind of celebration for after. Now,” Kylo picks up the rolled black tie from the side table, “help me out?”

Hux huffs, taking the garment from his mate as he gets close, tip of his belly brushing up against Kylo’s abdomen.

“It’s not difficult, you know. They have tutorials online.”

“True.” Kylo tips his chin up as Hux wraps the tie around his collar, deftly tying the knot against his neck. “I just prefer to have you do it.”

“Layabout.” Hux cinches the tie, adjusting where it hangs on Kylo’s chest before letting his mate slide his suit jacket on. He steps back to drink in the perfect image of his alpha, dressed to the nines and exuding confidence. It’s a little infectious, and as Hux turns around to look himself in the mirror one more time, with Kylo standing proudly besides him, he starts to feel a little better about his appearance.

In the end, their date passes without incident. If rude glares are shot his way or snide comments about him whispered under breath, Hux doesn’t notice them, far too enamored with Kylo to care about anyone else in the world. The food is delicious, and while Kylo’s first taste of caviar goes over a little less gracefully than either of them hoped, Hux finds he doesn’t care what the other guests might think of them.

And while he’d earlier disdained the idea of drawing attention to himself, when Kylo kneels down besides him after dessert and slides a simple band over the empty space of his ring finger, he can’t stop the loud, happy sobs as he pulls his _fiancé_ up into a kiss.


	6. Day 6: Gift Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last day! This time with some more modern AU smut. Enjoy!

Kylo felt like he’d outdone himself for this year’s Valentine’s Day.

Despite Hux’s dismissive nature towards the holiday, he still preened when he returned home from work to find a vase of roses on the table and dinner cooking in the oven. Kylo knew his boyfriend’s take for clean elegance, and had done his best to correct and straighten the messy parts of their home—they were mostly because of him, anyone, so it felt the right thing to do.

Rare compliments passed Hux’s lips at the food and ambience, filling Kylo’s ego. Perhaps the holiday has made his boyfriend unusually pliant, but he’ll take it, relish in the fact that he’d gotten Hux to genuinely praise him. Kylo grinned knowingly over his wine glass, which earned him a questioning glance from Hux but he said nothing apart from idle small-talk. If he played his cards right—there would be far more praise coming before the night was through. 

Following dinner Hux presented him a large package of his favorite treats—large chocolate truffles, crusted in pistachio and filled with raspberry ganache—and sat expectantly, waiting for Kylo to present his own gift. But instead of placing a wrapped box or glittery bag into his boyfriend’s hands, Kylo had grasped his hands and carefully led him to the bedroom, where he’d produced his gift from the nightstand drawer. A smile crept across his lips as soon as he saw his lover’s reaction, the shift from surprised to seduced.

Hux so often took care of him. Took the lead and introduced new things into the bedroom. Kylo figured it was finally his chance to return the favor.

It wasn’t long before he had Hux facedown in the bed, working the smooth, egg-shaped toy into his lover’s slicked hole. Kylo kept his hand clutching his boyfriend’s hip, keeping him steady as he pushed the device in deep.

“Oh, _yes_ —“ Hux’s voice rolled pleasantly over his words, hips elevated slightly off the bed as he pushed back against his lover’s hand. He was naked below the waist but still wore his charcoal jumper, though it’d started to bunch up over his back, pooling at his arms and giving Kylo a perfect view of how the muscles there twitched and flexed. Hux made a lovely picture with his head buried against the pillow, eyes closed and hair slightly mussed over his forehead. Such a far cry from the domineering aura he painted when he rode Kylo’s cock, probing fingers into his mouth and demanding he _suck_ and submit.

But it felt good to hold Hux’s pleasure in his hands, to give back all his boyfriend had given to him.

Once the toy was fully nudged inside Kylo groped for the little remote he’d tossed on the bed in his eagerness to prepare Hux. He’d sprung for a quality model, completely wireless with several levels of stimulation. He rested his finger on the button for the lowest setting, taking a moment to admire the picture beneath him. Unable to resist he pressed himself against Hux’s back, molding to the curve of his spine for a moment as he kissed the back of his lover’s neck, right where the collar of his jumper ended.

“How do you feel?” Kylo murmured, lips tickling the fine hairs he finds. Hux twitched beneath him, a low moan escaping his lips as his eyes fluttered open, looking at his lover sidelong.

“Like I want _more_.”

Kylo chuckled softly, the hand gripping Hux’s hip trailing down to lightly grasp his cock. It pulsed, lively, in his hand, as he ground his groin against his lover’s rear.

“Greedy.” Kylo’s finger danced on the buttons of the remote for a moment, before pressing down. “I suppose it is a special occasion.”

The reaction was instantaneous—Hux’s already trembling body suddenly jolting in pleasure, spine arching up. He cried, burying his face into the pillow as if embarrassed at his own lack of composure, but Kylo _relished_ hearing it, his lover’s pleasure not restrained and responsible but _raw_.

“Yes, _please_ —“ Hux moaned, clenching around the vibrating toy inside of him as Kylo fisted his cock. He jerked his lover’s shaft in time with the roll of his hips, rocking Hux’s body against the bed. His jumper now rucked up all he way to his armpits, so much pale flesh on display for Kylo’s hungry eyes. Hux’s face was growing red above the collar of his top, his eyes scrunching shut as increasingly mindless phrases fell from his lips.

“Is this good for you? Tell me.” Kylo’s words came out more a command than a question as he got more heated, his own cock throbbing in his boxers, separated from Hux’s shuddering hole by only a layer of thin, dampened fabric. He would find his way inside his lover before the night ran out, but for now—all he cared about was Hux’s pleasure.

And maybe the moans of praise now kissing his ears.

“Yes, it’s so good, _you’re_ so good—“ Hux rutted himself against Kylo’s palm, barely able to keep upright on shaking legs. “I love it, you’ve done s-so well, please, _more_.”

Kylo skipped the second setting and went right up to the third, cutting off Hux’s begging with an incoherent whine. His feet, still clad in black socks, flex against the bed in a bid for a better angle.

It didn’t take much for Hux to come at all, not with the egg vibrating mercilessly inside his ass, and as he released into his palm Kylo opened his mouth and bit him right on the back of the neck. His clothed cock wedged between Hux’s asscheeks as he came from friction and the thrill of domination alone.

Kylo rolled the both of them on their sides once they caught their breaths, fingers fumbling with the remote as he shut it off. He nuzzled the back of Hux’s neck with a pleased sigh, enjoying the tang of flesh still lingering on his tongue.

“Next round…did you want to try riding me again?” Kylo murmured, the scent and warmth of his lover already gearing him up for another go.

“ _Mmm_.” Hux reached to grasp his hand, stroking the palm with his thumb. A sly smile flitted on his lips, one that sent shivers up Kylo’s spine.

“I think I’m going to let you keep spoiling me.”


	7. Day 7: Wild Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to the last of these! The last day was open to interpretation so I went for some "exes rekindling their romance on a chance encounter" because I love that sort of thing! Hope you like too.

There was a time Kylo believed in things like love at first sight and fate, when such superstitions would comfort him, but at present he looked upon such hopes with contempt. They meant nothing to him now, eliciting only anger. 

At least that’s what he thought, before he sees Hux for the first time in a year, sitting at the bar in the lobby of his hotel.

At first Kylo stops to stare, standing in the middle of the bar, wondering if he should just walk away and go up to his own room, forget he ever saw Hux and remembered what they _were_.

The sound of rain filters in from outside, thudding alongside his heart. It makes Kylo hesitate a moment too long, and just as his foot shifts to leave Hux turns by chance, eyes catching upon the other man standing frozen mere feet from where he sits.

Kylo expects anger, _hatred_ , to continue from the last memory he has of his ex, but much to his surprise Hux only blinks at him placidly, lips parting open. The both of them stare for a long moment, grasping for the right words. Kylo rubs at his wrist, desperate now for a drink so despite his shock and lingering misgivings he takes the last couple steps to the bar at he points at the chair beside Hux.

“Seat taken?” Kylo cringes at himself, expecting rebuke. Hux tilts his head, expression now fallen back to unreadable, before he shrugs.

“I suppose not.”

Kylo orders a rum and coke as he sits down besides Hux, his stomach twisting into knots and heart beating wildly against his chest. He notes the already half-empty wineglass sitting in front of the other man, and wonders how long Hux’s been here, if he’s even staying at this hotel.

Maybe he’s waiting for somebody else.

Silence persists between them. Kylo can’t bring himself to look up at Hux yet, his eyes fallen to the lacquered surface of the bar, the reflection of the lights above as they dance on the myriad bottles of alcohol and hanging glasses. He watches Hux’s fingers twitch, rubbing the edge of a bar napkin, and notes the lack of any sort of ring on his left hand.

Kylo still has theirs. They sit on the mantle at home, closed up in the little boxes he bought them in, kept for sentiment.

Thankfully, Hux breaks the silence first, because the lump in Kylo’s throat is now impossible to dislodge without help from sound of his voice.

“Are you still…?”

“ _Kylo_. Yes.”

Hux nods and sips his wine.

“Ah. I see.”

Kylo’s eyes flit to the man’s chest. There’s a pin on his lapel, a bronzed bar that reads _A. Hux_.

“I assume you’re here on business?”

“Of course.”

“Right. Far be it from me to think you’d do anything for pleasure.”

Hux snorts.

“I’m not so austere. You know that.”

Kylo does. He knows so much about Hux, still, little memories peppered around in his mind that rise unbidden when loneliness threatens to swallow him up. He knows Hux prefers his coffee black, with notes of cinnamon and clove, fresh from the press. He knows he’s a real pillow hog, always grasping them tightly to his chest. He knows his thighs are sensitive, that they tremble and twitch whenever someone traces the tender skin with their teeth.

He doesn’t know why their paths have crossed like this. It almost feels cruel, like a joke played on Kylo by the universe, to put him this close to Hux, make him confront the reality he tries to escape by dwelling on old memories.

But Hux isn’t so cold, so standoffish. He’s as brusque as he’s always been but there’s fondness buried in his stern face, a look Kylo hasn’t seen in some time, since long before they broke it off.

“I suppose I’m not so surprised you would pick such a dreary city. Dark, raining.” Hux shudders. “I could never. I don’t want to spend my days soaked to the bone. Stepping in puddles. ”

“That’s why you don’t go out in the rain wearing loafers. Remember?” Kylo smiles, resting his chin on his hand. “Did you finally get yourself a good pair of boots?”

A grin brims on Hux’s lips. “See for yourself.”

He turns in his chair, raising his leg partially, just so Kylo can see the slick black boots sticking out from underneath the hem of his dress pants. They look nice, _expensive_. Hux is doing well for himself.

“You look good,” Kylo says before he can stop himself. But Hux only preens at the compliment, rather than snubbing it.

“I know. Life has been kind to me lately.” He smirks, crossing his ankles. “You don’t look so bad yourself. Less like a drowned rat than I remember.”

Kylo laughs, resting his elbows against the counter as the bartender finally sets his drink in front of him. A torched lime skewered on a toothpick bridges the breadth of the glass, and he plucks it off and squeezes it into the drink before taking a sip. Hux keeps facing him, turned sideways in his chair with his near-empty wine glass in hand and an amused smile on his lips.

It shouldn’t be so easy, to fall into their old conversations. It shouldn’t feel as seamless as it does, and part of Kylo wishes badly it wouldn’t. He can feel himself faltering as he watches Hux, remembers, falls back into those tempting lips and cunning green eyes and hair like a shock of fire against his dark blue suit.

Hux too, seems looser as the night wears on, as the rain continues to pound outside. The number of guests in the bar ebb and flow before draining, leaving the both of them almost completely alone before long. As it grows later and later, as their chairs shift closer and closer and the tab grows larger, a question starts to build on Kylo’s lips, loosened with rum and the memories so kindled by their chance meeting.

“I—“ Kylo starts, reaching out to touch Hux for the first time in so long, his hand resting on his forearm, “—do you want to…come up to my room?”

Hux’s eyebrows raise slightly, more in surprise than disdain. This close Kylo can smell the tannins of wine in his breath, the slightly watery redness always lingering in the corners of his eyes. Hux’s run his hands through the hair at his temples too many times tonight, and its starting to come loose from his styling gel. Blush stains his cheeks and Kylo’s sure his must look the same, his feelings so bared after being denied for so long.

Hux’s swallows, lips trembling, and for a moment Kylo’s heart sinks because he’s expecting _no_ and _don’t_ and _get out of here, Ren_ just like last time _,_ but then Hux’s shoulders rise and his chin lifts like he’s about to make a speech or go bravely onto execution, and he finally says the word’s Kylo’s been waiting to hear.

“I do.”

Everything between the bar and Kylo’s hotel room then blurs, and before he realizes it he has Hux pressed against the beige walls besides his still-packed suitcase, with so many emotions rushing through him he thinks he might finally, after all this time, burn up into flames.

Kylo hopes there’s more than just alcohol anointing the feelings between them, that Hux too has looked back on their relationship with fondness, that maybe they could reclaim what’s been lost. At the very least Kylo can touch him once more, can rest his hands on the long-loved curve of Hux’s hips and press in close to touch their lips together.

Rivulets of rain run against the window, glistening and kept from the warmth of the room. Kylo smothers himself against Hux, prying open his lips as their chests rub together, sharing a heartbeat.

When Kylo finally breaks the kiss he pulls Hux away from the wall, dances with him towards the bed. He slides his hands up to Hux’s waist then around to his back, sweeping up to grasp at the smooth fabric of his suit. Kylo presses his nose beneath Hux’s jawline, tongue sweeping against the throb of his jugular. He can hear him try to talk, try to reason with his feelings, but Kylo _nips_ , feeling the jump in his pulse, and then there’s only moaning in his ear, only Hux pleading for _more_ , _please, I’m sorry—_

And as Kylo lays Hux out against the bed, pressing their lips together once more, he thinks he finally might believe in fate again.


End file.
